New Recruit
by SaskiaKirkland
Summary: Shi Akuma, known by many as the She-Demon, joined William T. Spears and the other reapers as a recruit. Akuma is infamous all over for her temper and sadistically morbid tendencies. When she gets a Death Scythe of her very own, who knows what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't there anyone else who could help him?" I groaned. "I've been helping him for almost a week now, and it's driving me insane!" The man whom I was talking to sighed, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "How many times do I have to tell you? You've only been with us since of last month, and you aren't as experienced as the others. For this reason you'll have to take care of the smaller jobs until you can prove to me that you're capable enough to take care of the bigger jobs." I pouted. "But Will-" "No, Akuma."  
Grumpily, I raised my hands in defeat. "Urgh. Fine, fine. You win. I'll help Undertaker with the Cinematic Records." I turned round and trudged over to Undertaker, who was grinning widely. "Excellent~! Most excellent~!" He sung. He was in his usual attire; a large black coat with a grey scarf across the front, and a top hat. Looking up at me, he giggled. "Ooh~ Like the outfit, Akuma~" He chirped. I had decided to wear my hair down, my best red strapless top with a pair of black fish net gloves, torn black skirt, an skull necklace cut from onyx and my favourite black stilettos. I muttered a thanks and walked on ahead to the library door. I reached out for the handle and began to turn it. "Akuma, dearie~" I snapped my head round to face him. "What is it...?" I growled. He smiled his trademark grin and laughed. "Could you be a good little girl and keep the door open for me? It seems I've got my hands full~! Hehehehehe~" His hands were rested on the handles of the library trolley, which held a colossal pile of books. I turned the handle and kicked the door roughly. It swung wide open and hit the wall with a bang. I stomped into the library, yanking the door open again. "Come on then... I can't wait all day." Undertaker walked through, chuckling. "Many thanks, Akuma~ But do be careful. If you damage that door too much, William will punish you~" I studied the front of the door carefullly and groaned. "Will's gonna kill me..." Where I had kicked it, there was a massive dent in its place. "Stupid stilettos..." I muttered under my breath. "You can close the door now~" A voice chimed. I shook my head and shoved the door, ignoring what Undertaker had said earlier. When I turned round, he was already sorting the records. 


	2. Chapter 2

"There..." I finished sorting the last of the books and slumped down into a nearby chair, yawning. "Tired, dearie~?" I glared at Undertaker and threw the nearest thing at him. "Go die in a hole... Just leave me alone..." He stepped to the side ever so slightly. The object flew past him and he chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't, Akuma~"  
"Why the hell not...?" I yawned again, stretching my arms. "Will has gaven me strict orders to keep an eye on you. Remember the last time you were left by yourself?"

How could I forget? It was on my second day here. I was being shown around by Will, when something had came up and he had to leave immediately. He told me to stay put while he saw to it. As soon as he had left I ventured off, not heeding his simple instruction. I ended up breaking and damaging so many things that Will was up to his ears in bills. Ever since then he has been extra careful not to leave me alone again.  
"I don't know why he worries so much.. It's not as if I'm going to go on a rampage or anything." I snapped my fingers briskly. A black flame appeared at their tips, flickering side to side. "I highly doubt that, Akuma. And magic isn't allowed here, you should know that already~"  
"And why should I care...?" I quickly span my finger in a circle, the black flame turning into a skull of the same colour. "All I ever hear is, 'you can't do this' and 'you can't do that'.." I grasped the skull tightly. "It's driving me absolutely crazy!" I stood up abruptly, the skull shattering to pieces. A dark purple flame surrounded my hands.  
"Just you wait till I get my death scythe! I'll turn this place upside down!" I hissed. The doors swung open and a man clothed in red ran in. "I'm baaaaaaaack~! You'd never guess how many records I collected!" He looked at me with a huge grin on his face and the grin quickly disappeared. "Woah. What did I miss?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me why I'm here again.." I was in Will's office with a rather bloody Grell beside me. Will didn't look pleased at all. "You know very well why you're here, Akuma." He growled. "It's not my damn fault that red fairy got in the way! I would've hit my target if it wasn't for him!"  
"I'm not a fairy!" Grell moaned. "Oh do shut up, before I injure you even more than I already have, and this time on purpose!" I snarled. "That's enough both of you." Will said sternly.

I had been practising my dark magic earlier that day on a nearby post when Grell ran right in front. He took the full impact of the hit and was sent flying. To his misfortune he had collided with a wall, knocking himself out cold. Blood rushed out his nose and covered his coat, his glasses askew. I stayed for a while to admire my handiwork, before making my escape. However I was caught not long after by Undertaker, who then took me to Will. And that's how I ended up in his office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three months since then, and I was called into his office. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and looked at me. "I have some news to tell you.." "Yeah, what?" I muttered, slumping back in my chair. "As of tomorrow, you'll be a fully fledged reaper. You'll also be receiving your death scythe later this evening." Upon hearing Will's words, I immediately sat up in my seat and looked at him wide eyed. "Really?!" He just nodded. I smiled a devilish grin. "This should be interesting~" 


End file.
